


to late

by hamillover4life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I AM SORRY, Major character death - Freeform, Please Forgive me, Sadness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: His death was a slow one, so many signs that everyone one ignored.





	to late

He didn’t know how he could have been so blind, he was fine, he was healthy, he was okay. How could he possibly end up in the hospital room facing the death of someone he loved so much,  

“How are you doing?”

“It doesn't matter.” he heard food placed down next to him, he turned around to see pepper and may,

“You need to eat something.”

“What's the point.”

“you-”

“You know i'm right, what is the point!? You heard Helen, it's too late, stage four its take over all of the body. It's too late for him and it's all my fault! I should have notice! How could I have been so stupid!” there were tears running down peppers and May's face

“We were all stupid, we all noticed but didn’t say anything. We all just thought it was his usual self destruction. But, You can not act like this now, you are not the only one losing him, you are not the only one suffering. There is a whole team that would love to be able to be where you are right now. Be grateful you can be with you in his last moments.” he sighed and turned back to the bed.

“He won't ever get to go one another mission again,”

“I know,”

“Fight with his family, Build new things, help make the world better,”

“But he already has made it better,”

“He won't get to see Morgan grow up.” he felt peppers hand on his shoulder,

“I know honey but he wouldn’t want us to mope he would want us to go on and live life in his memory.” he was about to open his mouth when they heard the dreaded flat lining of the heart monitor, they all screamed.

________________________________________________________________

His death was a slow one, so many signs that everyone one ignored. Everyone thought he was just tired, working himself to hard, just needed to take a break. No one said anything not his friends, not his family no one. He himself did notice he was getting weaker over the months, couldn’t fight as much or as long, couldn’t lift things as heavy as he is used too, got winded easier, slept longer each day. But like he said before he didn’t think anything of it. Pepper found him sleeping on the table in the lab once, she woke him

“Hey honey, time to wake up.” he looked sleepily around

“What time is it?”

“Its 3 in the morning.” Pepper frowned at him,

“Where is-”

“He fell asleep too, he only woke up when he heard Morgan crying. He told me you were still down here and you know how he is with that child there was no getting him away so I came down to wake you up.” he felt a little sad that he left him down here and sending pepper instead but he will get over it. Pepper helped him up but he got very lightheaded and fall back on to the table.

“Oh my god, honey are you alright?!”

“Y-ya, i just got very light headed.” Pepper felt kissed his forehead.

“You feel a little warm and you are a little thin. Are you feeling alright?”

“Ya i’m fine, just been working a little hard, you know. Don't worry about me, there is a new born baby that needs your attention more.” Pepper smiled and gave him a hung,

“You are the best, but Morgan is being taken care off, let's get you up to bed to get a good night's sleep.” he nodded and let Pepper help him up stairs. Even his best friend didn’t say anything, just giving him side glances and worried looks but no one did a thing. He didn’t think he needed to do anything, he told himself that he just had a weird virus. People had other things to do, Pepper had Morgan, all his friends and family were super busy or on missions; he can’t just take off and let people die because he wasn’t feeling well. So he didn’t say a thing. Things took a turn for the worst when he was with the team in the living room watching a movie, the whole week he has been feeling the worst he has ever felt but again ignored it. he was holding Morgan when she started to cry. he got up to hand Morgan to Natasha so he could go make a bottle. She barely got a hold of her when he collapsed on the ground after a wave of lightheaded hit him. He couldn’t hear anything and barely see, he felt like he couldn't breath. He saw the shadows of the team standing over him, all the sudden he was lifted off the ground being carried somewhere by what he assumed was Steve. _Huh, i didn’t know i was being touched, my whole body feels numb._ He saw the bright lights of the med bay before everything went black, never to wake up.

Now the whole team was standing in a graveyard while a casket, with there fallen teammate inside, being lowered into a grave. He was buried in his suit, he would protect people in the afterlife may told him. Pepper was on one side holding Morgan and may was on the other side holding his hand. Quiet sobs filled the air with everyone says there silent goodbyes. He thought he knew pain, he thought he had gone through enough loss and suffering to know how to handle this and be okay but he was wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for this pain. It was like his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown in the grave to be buried with him. He didn’t-no-couldn’t-even fathom how to go on without one of the few things in his life that made him genuinely happy. But he had too, he needs to, for him. Everyone places there roses in to the grave then there handful of dirt. When the whole thing was done everyone left except for him. He couldn’t leave that spot,

“They say you were suffering for a few months, why didn’t you say anything? We could have gotten you help, you could see Morgan grow up, build with me in the lab, grow old, continue to help the world. I hate myself for not noticing, everyone does, but i hate myself more for never saying that…i love you, i love you so much. I have no idea know i am going to go on without you, but i know you want me to so i will, for you. I love you, goodbye.” he walked away leaving the gravestone with his parents, it read:

 

 

 

 _Here lies,_  
_A hero,_  
_A best friend_  
_A nephew_  
_A son_  
_Spider-man,_  
_Peter Benjamin Parker_  
_may he rest with his family in peace_

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make it seem like it was tony who died or at least made you question who it was who died. please let me know if I did that or not, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
